Forceps capable of delivering heat energy into grasped biological tissue are known. The heat energy may cauterise the grasped tissue and facilitate coagulation or vessel sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,735 describes an endoscopic bipolar forceps in which the jaws of the forceps are arranged to conduct bipolar energy through the tissue held therebetween.
EP 2 233 098 describes microwave forceps for sealing tissue in which the sealing surfaces of the jaws include one or more microwave antennas for radiating microwave frequency energy into tissue grasped between the jaws of the forceps.